


Their Kids

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their kids are good kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Kids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/gifts).



> Written for [](http://medie.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**medie**](http://medie.dreamwidth.org/) for [](http://fandomstocking.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fandom_stocking**](http://fandomstocking.dreamwidth.org/) 2012.
> 
> Disclaimer: This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works.

"Our kids," he says.

That about covers it. Their kids--Scott and Stiles--are up to, and what's worse, in to, something. "They're good boys," she says.

"Of course they are!" He clinks his beer bottle against hers. "We did a great job. But sometimes I wonder if we did too great a job."

"What do you mean?" 

"They're smart," he says. "And pretty much able to take care of themselves."

She gets it. "But they're still just boys."

"And there are some things they can't handle alone."

"So what do we do?" she asks.

"The best we can," he says. "Together."


End file.
